Change
by bigdogg0821
Summary: Rhys making Sasha's hair into braids.


When the front door opened, Rhys jumped at how fast and loud it was. Obviously, he knew Sasha had a hard day at work, which he had prepared for. But he hadn't prepared on headbutting a cabinet open.

"You get fired, hun?" He called while trying to conquer the stinging pain in his head.

"No, but I really want to be, dammit!" He walked out of the kitchen to see a completely different Sasha infront of him. Her hair was combed down, it reached almost near her waist.

"Woah.. Nice... hair.."

"Thanks. I did this in the morning. After you drooled on my arm, disgusting, I figured 'Hey, it grew a bit, why not?' and here we are right now."

"Well, looks good... So what has you angry?"

"Um.. This guy was pissing me off, so you know. I'm trying my hardest to tell this person we do not carry snacks at a CLOTHES store. He keeps begging us and threatens ME, of all people! Now naturally, when he tried to hit me of course I hit back. And then-"

"Wait.. Did you win?"

"Yes Rhys. I 'won'."

"Oh shit. Hospital bills..? Do we need to pay life insurance or something..?" She let a few laughs out.

"You can not let me stay pissed, can you? I went easy on the dude, okay?"

"Right. So, how much will that hospital bill be.. thousands?"

"No. So instead of me getting fired, guess who now has to run the cash register to 'get along with citizens'?"

"Uh.. the guy you punched?" Sasha shot an annoyed look at him.

"Stop pissing me off, 'kay?"

"Fine.. Made dinner if you're interested."

"Ooh. Whatcha cook?"

"Um.. Is a chocolate cake dinner..?" A small grin fell upon her.

"Nope, but it sounds pretty nice right now. Thanks."

"Ah no problem! Figured since you had to work while I sat at home and did nothing... this isn't helping is it?"

"Nooope. Not at all. Let's go eat?" Rhys led her to the kitchen, not sure if this would calm her down or not. The cake was only done minutes ago, so if it didn't cool off cutting the thing would probably end up in a mess. Sasha was pretty upset at this.

"There goes that, too?"

"Noooo. Well, yeah. For about 20 minutes."

"Rhys, I can't wait 20 minutes. I need chocolate."

"You say I'm needy? Just hold on for a few."

"You don't understand. I won't live!"

"Yes you will! Medical Evac!" Rhys suddenly legsweeped Sasha into his arms and started to walk towards their bedroom. Of course, he probably barely made it 5 footsteps, nearly dropping her. He fell to his knees, still holding her.

"Wh... what are... you... doing..?" She barely said in her mixture of laughter and words.

"The plan.. was.. to carry.. you.. to... bed..." He also barely said, panting from exhaustion.

"That.. obviously failed." She dug her fingers into his arms to not fall to the floor.

"Yep! So you wanna.. get your fingers out of my shoulder?"

"Sure, sorry about that."

"It's fine." He helped Sasha up, regaining his breath. They shot reassuring looks as an awkward silence filled them. It wasn't very uncommon for this to happen.

"Well? What now?" Sasha's voice pierced through the silence.

"Hm... Question?"

"..Answer?"

"Have you.. uh.. Ever got your hair braided?"

"Um.. Nope. Why?"

"I may-or may not- know how to braid hair. And you may-or may not- want me to braid your hair. This is all hypothetical, though." Rhys ran his robotic fingers through a strand of her hair.

"Do you know what you're doing...?"

"Yes! Had to do this quite a bit, believe it or not..."

"Alright, sure. Why not?" She got up and pulled a chair. Rhys had to basically crouch to be able to start the braids.

"Okay uhh.. okay... Hm..." He grabbed a few long strings of Sasha's hair and began the pattern. After the first braid was done, he showed her it.

"Oh my god... That's actually pretty good. Do another!"

"Uhh, okay!" Rhys got back to work, a little rushed from her pleasure. This one looked a little half-assed.

"Mmm..."

"Hold on, I've got this." The third braid looked as good as the first, bringing back both of their confidence.

"That's better. This isn't that bad, I could live with this..."

"Just.. remember me when you get famous?"

"I'm not gonna be famous with that one messed up braid on my scalp.."

"Ah. Right." He undid the 2nd and repaired the 'damage'.

"Better, Sash?"

"Better. You gotta finish what you started though."

"Oh... right..." He moved over to start a 4th braid. Eventually, when he couldn't continue, the fully braid headed Sasha was hardly recognizable.

"Well... You look so..."

"Weird? Feels weird."

"No... just-different, is all."

"Did you mess up...?" Sasha said before looking at what he's done. She changed her mind afterwards.

"Doesn't look that bad, Rhys. Might keep this for a few days."

"Really? All of my hard work for a few days? Come oooon. Week."

"Hm... Fine. Only cause I like it, of course. Think the cake's ready?"

"Heh, forgot about that. It's been 30 minutes, so I'd guess-"

"I didn't. If it got cold... I might kill you."

"Woah, that took a sudden turn for the worst."

"Fine, slap on the wrist if it got cold... with brass knuckles."

"Okay so are you.. like.. talking more so it gets cold? I mean I just did you a favor and... okay I'm gonna go put that cake in the microwave. Not diggin that death stare you're giving me."

"Don't do... that! You dummy. It's fine, I don't even have brass knuckles. You'll ruin the cake in all seriousness if you do that."

"Right, figure that would be bad.. stalling is done. Promise. It's all done." 


End file.
